The invention relates to a method and a device with which it is possible to produce a finished twisted yarn in one working step from dissolved fiber material directly after producing spun yarns.
Such combined or integrated spinning/twisting methods are, for example, known from East German Patent 78 710 and Japanese Application 4 240 226. In these disclosed methods two open end spinning rotors positioned within a spindle rotor are used for producing the individual spun yarns which are subsequently guided to a centering point, positioned on an extension of the axis of the spindle rotor, while the spindle rotor is rotating. Subsequently, they are removed as a finished twisted yarn with a winding device in order to be wound to a finished bobbin.
The two prior art references contain only general information with respect to the supply of dissolved fiber material to the spinning rotors, for example, that the supply of fibers to the spinning rotors should be performed especially pneumatically, in general, with the vacuum which is present within the rotor chambers, as is disclosed for an individual spinning rotor in German application 26 15 505 without providing concrete solutions with respect to the required method and the construction of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a method and device of the aforementioned kind measures for supplying the dissolved fiber material into the area of the spinning rotors.